Jotaro Learns How to be Romantic
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: This is a borderline crack fic? In which Jotaro has absolutely no idea how to properly communicate. Also, he is deeply insecure but never wants to admit it. His selfish ways affect his relationship with Kakyoin.
1. Chapter 1

Jotaro and Kakyoin had been sleeping with one another for a year now. They had a very passionate relationship. Well from Kakyoin's side. Jotaro mostly just sat there and let Kakyoin take control when it came to romantic gestures. Jotaro was all in for rough fucking but Kakyoin taught him how to make love. He taught Jotaro how to slow down and cherish the moment.

Kakyoin was very peculiar. Sometimes he showed love and would practically drown Jotaro in it but other times he'd be cold and distant as if nothing ever happened. So could you blame Jotaro for thinking about getting a girlfriend was okay?

It was hard for him to read people as it is but Jotaro assumed that Kakyoin would be fine with it so he didn't bother ever telling him. Big mistake.

The girl Jotaro was courting was a bit of a tomboy. She had long flowing black hair and dressed pretty feminine, the way she carried herself was tough and distant. Kid of like Jotaro himself. That's probably what attracted him to her.

She used masculine pronouns and it never failed to turn Jotaro on at how much of a powerhouse she was. He made the mistake of taking her to the mall. The day went by well until he noticed someone on a nearby bench painting. In an unmistakable green school uniform. He wanted to just slowly inch by without Kakyoin noticing but he knew Kakyoin was far too perceptive for that.

Maybe if Jotaro pulls down the bill of his hat further to cover his eyes more and go in the opposite direction? Jotaro tried to do that but heard Kkayoin shout,''Jotaro!''

Jotaro almost wanted to sprint away but turned around nonetheless,''Kakyoin...''

Kakyoin walked up to the two,''Who is your friend here?'' Kakyoin asked with a pleasant smile and Jotaro felt...guilt...shame...

''My name's Kayako...'' She answered looking Kakyoin up and down.

''Nice to meet you, ma'am.'' Kakyoin said smiling warmly before he turned to Jotaro,''It's rude to ignore others Jotaro.''

''Well...Kayako and I have somewhere to be...'' Jotaro said curtly.

''Oh?'' Kakyoin said surprised by Jotaro's straightforwardness,''If that's the case... then I assume that for me and you ''having somewhere to be'' is no more?''

''Hm?'' It took Jotaro to get the hidden meaning behind the words,''We're not going to have sex Kakyoin if that's what you're thinking...''

''Then what exactly are you going to do? I don't get you Jotaro! I just don't understand!'' Kakyoin said looking genuinely confused''Do you or do you not want me? Do you love me or not? You never tell me anything!''

''Huh?'' Jotaro said dumbly.

''Um...I'm going to go...do something..'' Kayako said awkwardly before leaving the two alone.

''You are so bull-headed. Why are you dating her?'' Kakyoin asked.

''Um...well...I thought you broke up with me?'' Jotaro said it more like a question.

''How? HOW!? I never explicitly said anything Jotaro! I didn't even give you a hint to cause you to think that!'' Kakyoin yelled exasperated.

''You...stopped coming around and you stopped saying that you loved me and stopped smiling and stuff so I was under the assumption that it was over?'' Jotaro said with a shrug.

''UGH!'' Kakyoin growled,''I was avoiding you because 1. You never said you loved me and 2. It was our anniversary last week! I don't know why I expected you to remember! But the true question is how you thought it was okay to replace me so fast?''

''Um...I just...I didn't mean it like that...I just have known her for a while and she asked me out and I wasn't opposed to trying...''

''You are so thick!- Kakyoin started to yell but cut himself off to take a breath,''Do you have any emotions!? Any at all? Polnereff called me today and told me he saw you out with some girl and I said ''Nooo Jotaro couldn't possibly be that damn stupid'' but here we are!''

''No need to be rude,'' Jotaro said his voice flat.

Kakyoin fumed and pushed Jotaro roughly. Jotaro grabbed his arms leaving his junk unguarded.


	2. Chapter 2

Jotaro was woken up from his nap by Holly telling him that he had visitors. It didn't take long for Polnareff and Joseph to burst in the room.

Jotaro grimaced hoping to forget everything that happened but now he knew that would be damn near impossible.

''Yare Yare Daze...''

''What the hell did you do!?'' Polnareff yelled making Jotaro inwardly wince at the pitch.

''I didn't do anything...'' Jotaro mumbled.

''Yeah! I heard that that was the problem! How could you forget your anniversary AND then take someone else out on a date instead! Oh and also Kakyoin told me that you have failed to make him cum not once not twice but three fucking times! You finished and rolled over without thinking of him! Are you fucking crazy!?''

''I don't see how any of this is your business! And how could you say all of this in front of my grandpa!?'' Jotaro hissed getting pissed, he was slightly blushing from embarrassment. He's pretty sure that his mother heard as well at this point. Great. Just great.

''Listen Jotaro, I've been around the block...nothing can shock me anymore...this is nothing but child's play to me. Now I do admit that I failed to make a few ladies...reach their peak because I was too focused on myself. But...you have to grow out of that Jotaro...that's immature and selfish-

''Yare yare daze!'' Jotaro blushed a little deeper,''Mind your own fucking business you two!''

''Kakyoin is pretending to be all macho and unbothered by this but I heard crying in his voice! He sounded all stoic like normal but his voice was wavering...fucking wavering Jotaro! Kakyoin is a cool-headed and calculated individual! He never loses his cool! He LOVES you Jotaro to even be moved to tears like that. What the fuck were you thinking?''

''Kakyoin doesn't cry. You're full of shit.'' Jotaro mumbled rolling his eyes.

Polnareff sighed,''He deserves better than you. Wha are you afraid of? Are you afraid of falling in love? Is that why you sabotage everything?''

''I don't sabotage,'' Jotaro argued.

Polnareff sighed,''Look, love can be scary and it's new to you and Kakyoin...but he's really upset about this...and you made him start wondering if you were embarrassed to take him out on dates because of his gender...is that the issue?''

''No,'' Jotaro answered coldly.

''Then why did you avoid taking Kakyoin out but rushed to take out a female with practically the same damn name?''

''It was a coincidence...'' Jotaro mumbled.

Joseph sighed,''I have never been with another man...but there was a man that I had feelings for back in my day and I would have never dreamed of acting on it...but society is more accepting of this sort of thing now Jotaro...you don't have to hide and pretend to be straight...''

''Shut up old man,'' Jotaro growled.

Polnareff sighed shaking his head,''We're getting no where with you.''

Jotaro noticed the frenchman turning to leave and said,''I don't know what to do...''

''Are you asking for help?'' Polnareff asked over his shoulder. Jotaro made a sound of affirmation.

Polareff spun around happily,''Yay! Let's get started shall we! I'll teach you all about love and how to be a gentleman!''

''Yare yare daze...'' Jotaro mumbled instantly regretting asking for help.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jotaro finally decided to go to school in search of Kakyoin. He had on new cologne and had a bundle of roses in his school bag. He was surprised that he remembered Kakyoin's homeroom. When he walked into the whole class went dead silent.

A few girls cheered and tried to surround him but he paid them no mind. His sights were only on Kakyoin who was sulking in the back of the room looking out of the window. Jotaro walked up to Kakyoin's desk.

Kakyoin continued to ignore him.

''Can I speak to you?'' Jotaro asked softly.

Kakyoin grimaced giving him the silent treatment.

''Please? I know I was wrong...'' Jotaro pleaded with him which was extremely out of character. It made Kkayoin's eyes flicker over to him but only for a second before he went back to looking out of the window.

''Yare Yare Daze...'' Jotaro sighed and turned to leave. Before he could Kakyoin asked,''Is that new cologne?''

''Yeah..'' Jotaro answered stiffly.

Kakyoin licked his lips,''Maybe we can talk...for a little bit...''

Jotaro did not miss the mischievous glint in his eye as he brushed past Jotaro. The two of them went to the school roof as cliche as it sounds. Kakyoin snapped in Jotaro' face and said,''I'm giving you 10 minutes.''

Jotaro nods and decides to kneel in front of Kakyoin. Kakyoin muffles a gasp between clenched teeth and steps one foot back,''J-Jotaro...what are you?''

Jotaro reaches into his school bag and pulls out the roses,''Noriaki, will you take me back?''

Kakyoin coos,''How can I say no to a face like that?'' He rubs his thumb over Jotaro's cheek.

Jotaro stands and the two share a very passionate kiss. After the kiss, Kakyoin says,''Things are going to have to change or I'm leaving for good...''

''Yes...I know...'' Jotaro mumbled sadly.

''I won't leave that easily but if you mistreat me like that again...''

The threat hung in the air eerily. Jotaro nods and awkwardly hugs Kakyoin. Kakyoin chuckles at his socially awkward boyfriend,''I forgive you...''

''I...I should try to think about you more...I'm new to this and...it's weird.'' Jotaro said flatly.

''Ssh...I understand...It was my fault for not communicating fully love. I know that you struggle with social cues sometimes and yet I resented you for not being perfect and reading my mind...and then I felt that you went on a date with that girl because you were ashamed to be seen with another man...''

''Yare yare daze...you look too deeply into things...'' Jotaro complains.

''And you take everything or face value!'' Kakyoin argues.

''Just take the damn flowers and stop nagging me!'' Jotaro growls.

Kakyoin hisses,''You are so lucky that I know that you are a sweet and decent person or I would-''

He was cut off by an almost violent kiss. Kakyoin returned the kiss eagerly.

Jotaro brought Kakyoin back to his place and didn't miss his mom peaking from the kitchen. When she realized she had been spotted she pretended to be cooking. Jotaro sighed and walked into the kitchen with kakyoin close behind. He looked at his mom stirring an empty skillet and sighed,''Yare yare...mom...'' He pinched the bridge of his nose when she put a pinch of salt in the empty skillet.

Kakyoin snickered behind his hand.

Jotaro sighed,''Mom. You clearly are just cooking air...''

''I just...'' Holly stopped stirring the air and moved away from the skillet. She huffed and crossed her arms pouting.

''What is it now mom?'' Jotaro sighed.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Holly asked looking depressed,''How does dad know but I don't? I'm so much more nurturing and understanding!''

''You're overbearing as hell mom!'' Jotaro argued.

Holly frowned,''I...I only want the best for you...I think that you two are adorable together and I knew that you had a crush on him but I didn't know that you two were...getting intimate!''

''Because it's none of your damn business!'' Jotaro argued.

''That may be so...but...just...don't isolate me from your life completely Jotaro...'' Holly said before smiling at Kakyoin,''I knew you had a thing for my Jotaro when you came over here licking on cherries while you watched him work out...if that wasn't the most obvious thing-''

''Mom!'' Jotaro growled in embarrassment, Kakyoin looked as if he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

Holly giggled,''Well anyway. I'm going shopping. I won't be back till 10 so, be decent when I return you two...''

Jotaro pulled the bill of his hat over his eyes. When Jotaro's mom felt Kakyoin mumbled,''I didn't think I was that obvious? Was my cherry licking that obvious?''

''Yeah...'' Jotaro nods slowly,''I wasn't surprised when you did the same thing on my-''

''SHUT UP! That was a mistake! I didn't mean to!'' Kakyoin hissed.

''You didn't mean to lick my balls?'' Jotaro asked looking amused.

Kakyoin speed-walked out of the room,''I just love cherries!''

''And testicles...'' Jotaro grunted.

''I hate you.'' Kakyoin sighed walking into Jotaro's room. Jotaro wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace,''Want to do it again?''

''No fuck you.''

''What if I get some cherries first?''

''Maybe...'' Kakyoin answered coyly.

''Cherries it is...'' Jotaro said eagerly leaving to go get some.

''Get some whip cream too while you're out babe!''

''Yare Yare daze...'' Jotaro mumbled trying his best not to stumble at the mental image. Kakyoin giggled on the bed. This was definitely going to be an interesting afternoon.


End file.
